It's Not like Christmas at All
by boughtthedream
Summary: She's sure this is the best Christmas she has ever had.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious.**

**AN: This is for Cat (AndKatnissRaisedHerBow). I'm her Secret Santa. I used her prompt: Text Messaging, though I'm sure this is not what she expected, but I hope she likes it. Merry Christmas everyone.**

* * *

**It's Not like Christmas at All**

_They're singin' "Deck the Halls" But its not like Christmas at all_

_I remember when you were here And all the fun we had last year_

* * *

**/**

**From: Jade**

**To: Beck**

**I miss you. Merry Christmas.**

**/**

Jade West could feel her eyes burning with tears. It wasn't often that she felt sad enough to cry. In fact she could count all of the times she felt this way on one hand. For the first time in years she was absolutely alone for Christmas. Everyone was busy with their families celebrating the holiday and Beck had to spend Christmas in Canada with his grandparents.

Crawling out of her bed she headed downstairs for some breakfast. She wasn't exactly surprised to see a few items wrapped under the Christmas tree. Her parents were almost never around for Christmas. Her mother was at a business meeting in New York while her father and stepmother left last night to go on their annual vacation. But she at least gave them credit for trying to make up for it by leaving Christmas presents. Deciding to open her present after breakfast she continued her walk to the kitchen.

To her disappointment there was hardly anything she felt like eating so instead she grabbed a few on the cookies her stepmother made and headed to the living room to open her gifts. The first present was from her mother and it was the new pear phone. Her stepmother got her clothes in every color she hated and her father gave her a gift card. Typical gifts from her family.

Sighing she decided to try to make the most of the holiday. She sent out a mass text wishing all of her friends (and Tori) a Merry Christmas. She considered turning on the TV but she knew it would only be filled with dumb Christmas movies. She vaguely thought about spending some of the money her father got her but she knew most stores would be closed and the ones that weren't would be full of annoying people.

Pulling out her phone she sent Beck another text:

/

**From Jade**

**To Beck**

**Wish you were here. How's Canada?**

**/**

After five minutes it was clear that he wouldn't be replying. What was he doing? Even if he was busy with his family he could've at least taken the time to wish her a Merry Christmas. Was he really having that much fun without her?

Okay new plan. She would head back upstairs and sleep for the rest of the day. Hopefully when she woke up it would be the next day and she could begin putting this Christmas crap behind her. Climbing back up the stairs she headed straight to her bed and it didn't take long for her to drift to sleep. She just wanted this day to be over.

She woke up to the sound of her door bell ringing over and over again. Grabbing a pillow she placed it over her head in an attempt to block out all the noise. Unfortunately it didn't work and after a while she was ready to punch whoever it was ringing her doorbell in the face. It wasn't until she heard her cell phone go off that she actually got out of the bed. It was almost embarrassing how much she was hoping it was Beck that was messaging her.

/

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

**Open the door**

**/**

That was it? No Merry Christmas, or "How are you?". Just an "open the door". Growling in frustration she finally marched down the stairs and opened the door. To her surprise standing there was Tori, Cat, Andre, and Robbie.

"What are you people doing here?" She asked despite the fact that she was somewhat happy to see them.

"Well Beck texted me that you were alone for Christmas so we decided to come over." Cat said in a very enthusiastic voice. Wait Beck had talked to Cat?

"And no one should be alone on Christmas." Tori added.

"Plus I don't celebrate Christmas so I have nothing better to do." Robbie chimed in.

"So let's have us a Christmas party!" Andre shouted as her friends began to stumble into her house. As her friends began to set things up Jade took the time to actually put on real clothes. In her moments of silence she couldn't help but think about Beck a little more. She felt a bit angry that he barely sent her a message but had enough time to talk to Cat. But the fact that he sent their friends over to her house so she wouldn't be alone had to count for something.

By the time she joined her friends a few things had been set up. Andre had hooked up his pear phone to some speakers and Christmas music began to flow through the house. Robbie bought a box of pizza while Cat had at least three trays of desserts. And Tori had managed to bring a few sodas and a bottle of egg nog. While it wasn't the best party in the world she couldn't help but be thankful that her friends went through the effort of making sure she wasn't alone today.

The hours that passed where spent talking, singing, and laughing. And even though she would deny it until the end of time she actually was having fun. Of course it would be even better if Beck was here too. She took another glance at her phone and was disappointed that she still had no new messages.

"Thinking about Beck?" Cat asked giving her a slight smile. Jade slowly nodded.

"I can't really remember what Christmas was like before I met Beck. I really wish we could be together, but I guess there's always next year." Tori let out a little _awww_ and the rest of their friends had smiles on their faces. "Not that you losers need to know any of that." She added. She couldn't have her friends thinking that she had gone soft.

At that moment her doorbell rang. Frowning she couldn't imagine who would be visiting, especially since all of her friends were already here. Excusing herself from her friends she went to open the door only to be surprised by who was standing there.

She smiled up at him and before she could understand what was happening Beck's arms wrapped around her pulling her to his body. He pressed his lips onto hers and she couldn't help but melt into the kiss. She brought her hands to the side of his face and he only pulls her closer. She was the first to pull away as her brain started forming so many questions.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but how are you here right now? You're supposed to be in Canada."

"Well I pulled a few strings and flew back here the first chance I got. I wanted to spend Christmas with you. And our friends were nice enough to keep my secret." Jade turned around to where her friends were and couldn't help but feel happy that she had so many great people in our life. She turned around to face Beck again wrapping him into a hug.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered in his ear.

"Merry Christmas Jade." He whispered back.

And for the first time since the day had begun she truly felt like it was Christmas.


End file.
